When Kids Pull Me Away, I'll Be Back
by MrsWemmaMorrison
Summary: Will has many things on his plate and it's time for him to make it up to his one, true love.


_**This is just a little something I thought of while at rehearsal for my school musical (Beauty and the Beast). I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Emma stacked the rest of her papers neatly on her desk and made her way down to Will's office. It was the second week back to school and the first week had been insane causing her to spend extra time at work instead of at home with her boyfriend. The beginning of this week didn't allow her to see him much because he was caught up in the school musical with the glee kids. He seemed to be spending most of his time with the glee kids nowadays instead of her. This year they seemed to be more reliant on him than the past. At least one kid calls every Saturday night asking for Will's help.

She stood in the doorway of his office and knocked quietly. Will looked up from his desk and smiled, "Hey sweetheart."

Emma smiled back, "Hey sunshine," She walked over to his desk and kissed his cheek, "Are you ready for lunch?"

He kissed her cheek back, "Oh Em, I wish I could but there's an emergency glee club meeting at lunch." Will looked at her and saw the disappointed look on her face, "I promise I'll be home in time for dinner tonight. We can have a picnic in the park like we did before you went to your parents' for the week." He stood up then kissed her forehead, "How does that sound?"

Emma smiled but groaned, "Fine, but no glee kids tonight. Please. I love them like they're our own but they need to let you be with your girlfriend."

Will chuckled, "Deal." The bell signaling lunch rang and he kissed her forehead again, "I need to go. I'll pick you up at your office after school. I love you."

"I love you too." Emma said quietly.

Later that night, Emma was home by herself once again. Will had gone out to buy a few things for their picnic that night. She changed into something more comfortable, a yellow sundress and flip-flops (it was still very warm in Lima since it was the beginning of September). Will came home and has already put the basket and blanket in the car. He held out his hand for her to take, "Are you ready for a romantic dinner in the park, m'lady?"

Emma grinned and took his hand, "Of course. Anything to spend time with you." They drove to the park on the edge of town next to the river. It was fairly busy that night but not too busy. There were other couples sitting together under trees and teenagers having games of football or frisbee. Will carried the blanket and held Emma's hand while she carried the basket. He led them to the tree.

Both sat down and began to eat. Will had his arm around Emma's shoulders the whole time and she leaned against his chest. "So, how was Virginia?" Will asked her. Three weeks ago Emma went to Virginia to visit with her parents before school started.

She shrugged, "Same old, same old. They wouldn't stop asking questions about you and when we were going to move forward." She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back, "And James's daughters asked about cousins."

"What'd you say?" Will chuckled.

"I told them not yet," She kissed his cheek, "But I hope soon." She added.

Will kissed her nose, "Maybe someday soon." His phone rang and he took it out of his pocket. "It's Finn."

"Please don't answer it," Emma said, "He calls almost everyday."

"I know Em," Will said, "But he's been going through a rough time and so have some of the other football guys."

She sighed, "Fine. Answer it." Will answered and talked to his student. Emma watched his face drop as he hung up. "What's wrong?"

"Puck got arrested again. They need me to go downtown to sign some papers since his parents won't." Will said.

"Oh my goodness," Emma said, "We should probably head down there right now then." They packed everything up and walked back to the car. Will drove them a mile down the road to an open field. She looked to him, "Will, this isn't downtown."

Will smiled, "I know. I have something to show you first. Puck can wait. You're more important." He got out of the car and ran to her door to open it for her. Will led her to the middle of the field. In the center stood a white gazebo with lanterns and Christmas lights. It looked as if it was glowing. Emma's jaw dropped. Will looked at her, "I take it you like this."

"Will," She began, "It's beautiful. When did you find the time to do this?"

"I can explain it all later," He said. Quinn stepped out from behind a bushel of grass and the glee girls and guys followed her. Music began to play. Will held out his hand for Emma to take and bowed, "Emma Pillsbury, would you care to have this dance with me?"

Emma chuckled and curtsied when he bowed, "Of course, sweetheart." He twirled her around then led her to the center of the gazebo where he began to waltz with her. Quinn sang Beauty and the Beast. After many twirls and steps in circles, the song was over.

Will leaned over and kissed her softly. The music played for a moment longer and they swayed together. Once it ended he got down on one knee still holding her left hand. "Emma, I love you. I knew from the moment I first saw you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Every quirk, every flaw, every gift that you have is amazing and they all brighten my day. I can always count on you to put a smile on my face when my day hasn't been to the highest of standards. These past few weeks have been crazy for the two of us and honestly without you, or the glee club," He gestured to the group of teenagers watching them from afar, "I don't think this night would be happening. I know you were getting discouraged with the amount of time these kids needed from me recently but it was all worth it. I want you to know that no matter who or what drags me away for a little while, I'll always come right back to you. I love you. I want my children to have a mother as amazing as you. I want to spend the rest of my life holding this hand, admiring this face and honoring you. Emma Pillsbury, will you marry me?"

Emma's free hand covered her mouth and tears of joy formed in her eyes, "I love you so so much," He leaned in for an answer, "Yes, a million times yes." Will stood up and gave her a deep passionate kiss. The kids cheered.

Will pulled a ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger, "It's a perfect fit." He kissed his fiance once more.

* * *

_**How was it? Please leave a review telling me your thoughts!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! This obviously isn't as spectacular as the real wemma proposal but I thought I'd give it a shot.**_


End file.
